f1statsfandomcom-20200215-history
2013 Japanese Grand Prix
New and updated top 10 records * Scoring his 1,571st career point, Fernando Alonso passed Michael Schumacher's old record of 1566 career points. He is now the new record holder.http://www.f1fanatic.co.uk/2013/10/14/2013-japanese-grand-prix-stats-and-facts-2 * Winning his 5th consecutive race (Belgian, Italian, Singapore, Korean, Japanese), Sebastian Vettel beat his own record of 4 consecutive race wins. He now takes shared 5th positon in the all-time list of consecutive race wins, joining Jack Brabham, Nigel Mansell and Michael Schumacher. * Mark Webber's 12th pole position in his career puts him level with Gerhard Berger and David Coulthard, putting him on a shared 29th position in the all-time list of fastest laps. * Mark Webber's 18th fastest lap in his career puts him level with David Coulthard, putting him on a shared 16th position in the all-time list of fastest laps. Statistics * In qualifying, ten of the top eleven drivers qualified in the top eleven last year as well. Kamui Kobayashi’s place was taken by Nico Rosberg.Credit to user andae23 * Sebastian Vettel has won five of six races in Asia this season so far. The last time he won less than three race in Asia was in 2008, when he scored his first win. * Every race Romain Grosjean finished in the top five this year, he finished third. * For the first time since Lewis Hamilton at the 2013 Chinese Grand Prix, someone (Romain Grosjean) managed to finish third for two races in a row. * Esteban Gutierrez became the first rookie to score points this season – we had to wait until the fifteenth round for it. The last time any rookie driver did not score points in the first 15 races was in 1998, when rookies Esteban Tuero and Toranosuke Takagi failed to score a single point that year. * But with that, Esteban Gutierrez loses a lot of records he set during the Spanish GP: :* leading a race without ever scoring a point :* setting the fastest lap of a race without ever scoring a point The record for setting fastest lap without scoring a point returns to Brian Henton. The record for leading a race without ever scoring a point goes back to Markus Winkelhock. * Valtteri Bottas remains without points. The last driver who started more than two races for Williams and didn’t score a single point that year was Alessandro Zanardi in 1999. The last driver to do so before Zanardi was Ayrton Senna in 1994. * For the first time this season, neither Mercedes driver managed to finish in the top seven. * Max Chilton has still finished every race he started. This puts him level with Lewis Hamilton, who also managed to finish his first fifteen Grands Prix. Max Chilton is one race finish away from Tiago Monteiro’s record. * After Paul di Resta finished his streak of six consecutive points finishes, he hasn’t scored a point in the last seven races. External links * Vettel’s five in a row as Alonso breaks points record * 2013 Japanese Grand Prix on Wikipedia Notes and references Category:Grand Prix